Island
by doggettandscully
Summary: Doggett and Scully are assigned to a case which involves travelling on a boat, in a freak storm they're marooned on an island.......


Scully leaned back in her swivel desk chair. She glanced at the ceiling and  
remembered an incident which involved Mulder. She had been away on a case leaving her  
dim partner behind. When she had returned she had found some pencils hanging from the  
ceiling. He had been bored at her absence and had kept himself occupied by sticking pencils  
into the office ceiling. Her eyes wondered over to some pictures and news paper cuttings that  
were stuck on a notice bored behind his desk, beside his 'I want to believe' poster. At that  
moment the door opened. She saw her modernistic partner emerge into the office   
"Hey" he said struggling to carry a suit case and his satchell  
"What's that for?" she asked prying  
"I left a memo on your desk" he said walking over and shuffling through her paperwork. He came  
across his neatly written note with ease  
"Oh" she said grabbing it from his grasp "A case?" she questioned  
"A case in which I am not totally comfortable with solving" he said raising his eyebrows  
"But you're?" she asked  
"I have to" he answered detached  
"A man claims to have seen UFO's over the sky?" she asked  
"That's exactly why I don't want to investigate" he snapped  
"Well I had better descent off home and pack" she said in total satisfaction  
"Don't be too long" he warned "I have hired a private boat to take us there" he said sitting  
down at his desk  
"Really? Does that come with a private captain?" she joked much to his displeasure  
"Me" he said  
"You can drive a boat?" she asked astonished  
"Yes" he said smugly   
"Well that's news to me" she said smiling "I'll see you soon" she said leaving the office.  
  
BOAT PORT  
GREEN RAPIDS  
WASHINGTON, DC  
11:25AM  
  
"A hoy there" Doggett joked as he started the engines  
"That engine doesn't sound very good" she said noting the strange rumbling sound erupting  
from the engine room  
"Hey trust me, I am a, a captain" he said  
"Well if your sure" she said grabbing a magazine from her bag, she sat down and stretched  
her feet out. Suddenly loud music bleared from the boat deck, she was so annoyed she got up and  
stormed over with a displeased expression. She saw Doggett sittting happily listening to  
'I'm too sexy' by Right Said Fred  
"Doggett" she said, he didn't answer "DOGGETT" she called, he quickly looked up  
"What?" he asked his mouth surfaced with a brown substance, she noticed he was enjoying a Mars  
bar   
"Can you turn that down?" she asked, he gave her a dirty look before turning the volume down  
a notch "A little more?" she asked, he sighed and pushed the stop button, to her delight. She  
smiled and marched over to her chair and began to read her magazine  
  
Atlantic Ocean  
7:44pm  
  
"Doggett, it's raining outside" she complained   
"I know" he answered glancing at the radar "A storm is coming" he said  
"What kind of storm?" she asked scared  
"You know, wind and rain" he replied thinking she was a little stupid  
"I meant is it a big storm"  
"Could be" he said munching on a banana  
"Can't you, you get us out of here?" she asked  
"Calm down. If we go back we're going to get hit by the storm, we might as well continue"  
he said  
"How long until we reach Capatucky Island?" she asked  
"Three hours" he said taking another gigantic bite "Don't sweat.." suddenly Doggett jumped  
up dropping his banana onto the map   
"What?" she asked concered at his odd performance  
"The radar is out" he said cackfully  
"What?" she asked "That bad?"  
"Well I think it is, after all it tells us what direction we're going in" he said sarcastically  
"No need for acrimony" she said calmly  
"Well we have no radar. I don't know where we're going, the boat could go off course,  
we could..." suddenly he was supplied with a witty smack around the face. He suddenly noticed  
he has been in the occupancy of some kind of wild fit  
"Calm down, get a hold of yourself" she said noting his mad minute had passed  
"I think we should report the storm to search and rescue and notify them our radar is down,  
they can get help out before the storm starts" he said picking up the radio transmitter  
"THE GIGANTIC TO BASE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM" he yelled, there was no reply "DO YOU READ ME?"  
he questioned. He waited before changing signals  
"GIGANTIC TO BASE WE HAVE A PROBLEM, DO YOU READ ME?" still no answer  
"Oh my god" she said frozen with fear "They can't hear us"  
"The radios down" he said thumping his fist down on it  
"Fix it" she ordered  
"I'm not an engineer" he snapped "Oh know" he said suddenly scared "This is so uncanny, The  
Titanic and The Gigantic" he said giving Scully more reason to fear for her life  
"Doggett be honest, are we going to make this storm?" she asked "I saw Perfect Storm" she said  
"Well I'd love to say yes but really I have never been in a storm in the middle of the  
Atlantic ocean" he said adding to her anxiousness  
"Thanks" she said "Now I feel so.." suddenly the boat began to shake  
"Ahhhh" he squealed "Come on" he said grabbing her arm, he pulled her further below deck  
to the engine room "Hide"  
"Hey" she said removing his hand from her jacket "You can't hide from a storm"  
"We can try" he said like a scared kid  
"Grow up" she ordered "We need to get through this" she said  
"I wish..." suddenly a splurt of water began to seep through into the boat, a large creaking  
sound erupted, followed by a larger spurt of water "Ahh" he said  
"Get up" she said pulling him from his position "We need to abandon ship" she said  
"Life jackets" he said pulling two life jackets down from a shelve, they both put them on  
"We keep together" she said "We need to take some supplies"  
"I don't like the way you said that" he said  
"Did you bring anything?" she asked  
"A bottle of wine, a bottle of vodka" he answered  
"What?" she asked annoyed  
"Well I didn't plan on spending the night in the ocean" he snapped   
"Whatever, come on" she said   
They got onto the boat deck  
"1,2,3" he yelled before they both hurdled into the water, Doggett had his satchell   
placed upon his back "Swim" he said  
"I am" she snapped with annoyance  
Scully woke up on the shore of what looked like a desserted island. It was filled  
with beautiful palm trees, a bright blue ocean. She suddenly remembered what had happened  
they had jumped from their boat, she had become exhausted in the water, she had actually  
fallen asleep  
"Doggett" she said realising he was nowhere to be found "DOGGETT" she yelled. She stood  
up and removed her life jacket "D-o-g-g-e-t-t"   
"Over here" he said twisting pieces of wood in a strange fashion  
"I thought you were.."  
"Dead?" he questioned, Scully nodded "So did I" he said. Scully was confused, how can you  
think you're dead, she wondered   
"What are you making?" she asked  
"I am trying to twist this wood into the shape of a cup" he said  
"That's impossible" she snapped  
"Well I was bored" he said sulkily  
"We need to try and get out of here" she said looking up and down the shore  
"Well I figured we have two choices, one we wait here until somebody notices we're missing"  
he said "Or we go in there" he said pointing to a small jungle behind him "And get eaten  
by a strange creature"  
"What?" she asked  
"You never know what kind of bugs and animals live in an island jungle" he said raising his  
eyebrows  
"Well I'd rather risk it" she said "For all we know we could be here for days" she snapped  
"I managed to salvage some items" he said pointing to his satchell  
"What?" she asked realising she was hungry, she glanced in to find a bottle of white  
wine, a bottle of vodka and some mars bars  
"That should.."  
"Get us drunk" she snapped "And fat"  
"Here we go" he said standing up "It's not my fault we're stuck here"  
"How do you know we're stuck?" she asked "For all you know there could be a village behind  
that jungle" she said folding her arms with hostility  
"Okay we'll go and explore the jungle" he said grabbing his satchell, he placed it upon  
his back "If we see any abnormal bugs you can kill them" he said. Scully shook her head  
and followed Doggett. They pushed away the leaves and branches as they tried to get through  
the jungle  
"Doggett" she said  
"What?" he asked  
"Do you think anybody will find us?" she asked  
"No" he answered  
"That's a devoted attitude" she snapped  
"Well I don't want to get too addicted to the idea of being saved" he said sounding  
depressing  
"SShh" she said  
"What?" he whispered stopping to listen  
"Can you hear it?" she asked  
"What?" he asked  
"It's like...a.."  
"Ahhhh" Doggett screamed as a fury animal emerged "Save me" he said as the animal walked near  
him  
"Relax, it's a pigme goat" she said stroking it  
"A what?" he asked backing away  
"It originates from the pigme people of lake cackanewy, in papua new guinea" she said  
"Whatever" he said. Doggett's little training shoe suddenly spiralled with a small  
plant that was growing, he tried to stop himself from doing a gymnastic style   
fall down a ditch but his legs gave way and he coasted down the ditch, landing face down  
in a pile of leaves  
"Doggett" she said peering over at him "Are you okay?" she asked  
"No" he said  
"Why?" she asked  
"I'm stuck" he said, trying to free his foot from the keep of a branch  
"How are you stuck?" she asked  
"My foot is stuck on a branch" he said looking at his foot  
"I am coming down" she said, Doggett waited for her to help. He heard her scrambling down  
the ditch "Here" she said untangling his foot from the intense branch "Give me your hand"  
she said helping him to his feet "You cut your head" she said noticing a small scuff  
"I also hurt my arm" he said like a kid  
"Well let's get out of here" she said, they began to climb back up. Doggett reached the top  
first, he helped Scully up the remainder of the way.  
"Now what?" he asked  
"Well I say we go due south" she said positively  
"And south is which way?" he asked "Scully..."  
"Sshh" she said raising her finger to her lips gesturing him to be quiet  
"Oh not another piggy goat" he said scared  
"Pigme goat" she corrected "No I hear water" she said as desperatley glanced around for it  
"I am thirsty" he said "And that ocean water didn't appeal to me" he said with disgust  
"There" she said glancing through a break in the trees "It's beautiful" she said admiring  
a waterfall  
"Move" he said almost pushing her over. He sprinted down to the small lake and jumped in, he  
began gulping down water. Scully knelt down beside the lake and used her hand to scoop water,  
she placed her hand to her lips and gently drank it "SCULLY, SCULLY" he yelled  
"What?" she asked finding him unmistakably pitiable  
"There's something on my leg" he said frozen into his position  
"What?" she asked standing up  
"Well I am not at the moment very keen to look" he said  
"Walk out of the water" she said, he slowly began to walk out of the lake and back onto  
the ground  
"What is it?" he asked as he finally reached the destination, Scully reached down and yanked  
a big leech from his leg. It left behind a small cut  
"Leech" she replied chucking it into the water  
"Ahh" he said looking down at his leg  
"Doggett quit being such a wimp. Anyone would think you were the woman" she snapped  
"Oh that's right pick on Doggett" he said annoyed "I fell down a ditch and got a leech stuck  
on my leg in the space of ten minutes and you expect me to not be a wimp?" he asked   
"Well to be honest if you weren't so scared of that pigme goat you wouldn't have fell down  
the ditch and you shouldn't have jumped into a lake. Everybody knows that leechs live in  
lakes"   
"Well I didn't" he said sitting down and folding his arms in a sulk  
"Shall we carry on?" she asked  
"I am going to have a mars bar" he said reaching his hand into his satchell, Scully slapped it  
"No" she said "We should ration them"  
"Oh great" he moaned "So now I have to go hungry?" he asked  
"Doggett we could need them to last god knows how long. We'll eat tonight" she promised. The  
depressed man brought himself to his feet and followed Scully back into the jungle  
Scully pulled back a large branch, she let it go causing it to hit Doggett. Doggett   
breathed in some air and was suddenly whacked with a thorny branch He glided to his feet  
"Doggett?" she questioned looking back to see he had gone  
"Down here" he snapped.   
"Why?" she asked  
"Somebody let a branch whack me in the face" he snapped. Scully gave him a dirty look and carried  
on with the journey  
Doggett and Scully managed to make it back to the beach before it got dark. The  
jungle had led nowhere  
"Great" he said slumping down "We're stuck here for the rest of our lives"  
"Don't you ever look on the bright side of life?" she asked  
"Lifes a piece of shit" he said sadly  
"Please" she snapped "I have told you that language.."  
"Is not respected in your company, I know" he said finishing her sentence  
"I see, you want an argument"   
"No" he argued "You started that one"  
"Did not" she debated  
"Did too"  
"Look just be quiet" she said "Now we can have a mars bar, build a fire and get some sleep"  
she said reaching her hand inside his satchell. She handed him a mars bar  
"Thanks" he said almost eating it wrapped and whole. Scully ate it slowly. She noticed  
Doggett was taking massive bites "I am going to get some wood" he said chucking his wrapper  
onto the beach. Scully tutted and placed the wrapper into his satchell pocket. Doggett  
walked over to some trees and began to tear branches away  
"Doggett" she said spinning around to his direction   
"What?" he asked  
"Make sure we put the fire in the centre of the beach" she said "If a plane flies over  
they will be able to see it" she said  
"Ok" he answered walking towards her with a large bundle of twigs and branches, he chucked  
them onto the floor "Matches" he said stopping in his tracks  
"We don't need matches" she said "I know a trick"  
"You a magician too?" he asked sarcastically  
"Maybe" she said piling the twigs and branches into a pile "We only need a couple more" she  
said reaching out she grabbed two rocks from the floor and began to hit them together. Doggett  
chucked some more twigs onto the pile and stood bewildered at her actions  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
"My dad taught me this" she said as a spark erupted causing a small flame to light the wood.  
Before long the whole pire was a light providing them with warmth "Doggett" she said  
"Huh?" he asked taking a swig of his vodka  
"What are your worst fears?" she asked  
"Dying" he answered taking another drop  
"That all?" she asked  
"Spiders, snakes, vicious animals,leeches" he added  
"Right" she said finding him childish   
"Yours?" he asked  
"Death and the supernatural world" she said   
"Well it's slightly impossible to be scared of the supernatural world when it doesn't exsist"  
he said much to her annoyance  
"Well I believe it does" she said moving away from him slightly. She had tried to be friendly  
toward him but he just obviously wasn't the friendly type  
"I guess we're all entitled to our beliefs" he said raising his eyebrows "I just don't agree  
with people pushing them upon others" he said gulping a large drop of vodka  
"I guess" she said "Doggett, are your parents still alive?" she asked  
"Yes" he answered "I just don't talk to them"  
"Why?" she asked puzzled  
"My dad is an arse" he said  
"An arse? Why?"  
"He used to two time my mum. So he left her for this fat chick"  
"Chick?" she questioned in disgust "Don't refer to women in that fashion, especially in my  
company" she ordered  
"Woman, a fat woman" he said angrily "My mum became so despressed she tried to kill herself. I  
came home from college one day, she had her head in the oven beside a large turkey dinner" he  
said sadly. Scully found the scene funny, she actually giggled. She could not help laughing,  
it was so pathetic and Doggett was so serious about it "I pulled her out just in time, a few  
seconds later, BOOM" he yelled. Scully jumped  
"What happened after that?" she asked interested  
"Well I called the..."  
"No" she said "What's your mum doing now?"  
"She got a job" he said "She's doing okay for herself. It's just she didn't want me to  
become a marine" he said "When I did she said she would never speak to me again"  
"And you did it anyway?" she asked  
"My dad made me" he said rolling his eyes.   
"Well Doggett if your dad was such an arse, you should've listened to your mum" she suggested  
"Well my mum talks to me now. When I finished in the navy I started at the academy and   
I told her everything in a letter" he said happily "She telephoned and said she had been  
thinking about me the whole time"  
"Parents are so great" she said remembering her father. She could clearly remember his fat  
belly and the way she use to use it as a punch bag as a kid  
"What about your parents?" he asked   
"My father died several years ago" she said sadly "My mum is still live"  
"Was your dad okay?" he asked  
"Yes" she answered "He was a wonderful father"  
"Your mum?"  
"She is a great mother. She's always there for me"  
"That's nice" he said laying down. Scully wondered why he had sprawled himself out, she  
suddenly say him falling asleep. She grabbed the bottle of vodka, she noted he had drank  
half, she shook her head in disaproval and settled down to sleep for the night  
When Scully woke up she noticed Doggett was stil asleep. She sat up and glanced around  
at the island which had become there new residence since their boating disaster. Suddenly  
she heard a plane, it's engine roared across the sky. She jumped up and ran into the water  
hoping somebody would catch a glance at her  
"HELP" she called waving her arms hastily "PLEASE, H-E-L-P" the plane continued on it's  
flight path, she then wondered what she expected the plane to do. It couldn't land after all.  
Her mind wondered back to her inebriated partner who was lounged across the beach with a  
cosy expression. This annoyed her, she marched over and tugged at his t-shirt "Get up!" she  
ordered. He didn't stir, this made her even more angry "I said get up" she yelled   
smacking his face with frenzy. He suddenly jumped up and ran in a circle, resembling a  
circus clown  
"What?" he asked terrified  
"We could have been saved" she said sadly  
"Why?" he asked in a calmer state of mind  
"A plane flew over, look" she said pointing to the flying aircraft in the distance  
"In case you haven't noticed it's a boeing 77" he snapped "They wouldn't stop" he  
said  
"Oh" she said embarrased at her recent behavior   
"Look they could call for help"  
"I suppose" she said with a hesitant smile  
"Cheer up" he said trying to get her into a happier mood. She was a bitch at the best of times  
and her being in a bad mood would just destruct his plans for the day. He grabbed his  
satchell and retrieved a mars bar. Scully watched as he tore the paper off and began to  
stuff it "We got to have another look in that jungle" he said through a mouthful. A piece  
of chewed chocolate fell from his lip and deposited his t-shirt making Scully feel nauseous  
"Pig" she mumbled but Doggett hadn't heard he was excited about his plan for the day. He wanted  
to try and build a raft for them to get away on "I am going into the bush" she said  
"Hey" he said holding her back with a tough grasp on her hair "I am coming too" he said.  
The sudden wrench on her hair had hurt her scalp.  
"Ouch" she said presenting him with a wallop, her palm collided with his head causing him  
to tumble to the floor. His little shoe tangled with a wirey branch. He somehow managed  
to tumble into a hole in the sand "Oh" she said following his movements. She saw his hair  
poking out from underneath some sand. He had slipped into a sand dune and was now being  
covered with sand,   
"Thanks" he said as he got out of the dune   
"Sorry" she apologised as she noticed the little scuff on his head from his misadventure  
the previous day "I didn't meant to whack you so hard" she explained  
"No problem" he said through embarrasment. He suddenly realised his trousers had a small  
hole on the arse area, he span around and tried to conceal his arse from her view  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
"Er nothing" he said sprinting from her in a back ward motion. He suddenly catapolted  
through the air, landing inside the jungle. Scully was shocked, the man had been there  
one minute and suddenly his presence was in the jungle. She was afraid of what could  
have happened. Did Doggett have the ability to fly? It could be a plausable theory she  
consulted herself. Or perhaps something chucked him into the jungle? She forced herself  
to follow his flight path into the jungle. She glanced around and was suddenly startled  
when she saw a little eye in a tree trunk  
"Aghhhhhh" she bellowed stumbling over in her attempt to run, the eye disapeared and  
she soon came to notice it was Doggett. His head emerged with a flustered glance "Ahh"  
she squealed  
"What?" he asked "I think I accidently jumped on a trap of some kind" he said still concealing  
his arse  
"Trap?" she questioned dazed  
"I somehow sprinted in an upward motion when I placed my show on something on the beach. I  
landed here" he said pointing to an area of land  
"Right" she said still confused "Ssshh" she said as she heard the sound of a boat on the  
water, she ran back onto the beach. Her prayers has been answered, a life boat was coming  
in there direction. Doggett wondered why the little lady and run off. He followed to find her   
sitting on the beach with a happy smile like she was in some kind of dream world. She  
glanced up at Doggett who was also over joyed at the prospect of them being saved  
The next day Doggett marched into the office to be confronted by Scully. She was  
at her computer desk, giggling and typing  
"Hey" he saud peeping at her monitor. She tutted and span the screen round so he could  
no longer see "Are you okay?" she asked remembering his small flying incident  
"Yeah" he said nodding "I am great"  
"Back to work then" she said gesturing him away from her terrotorial bubble, he looked  
upset at her body language. He gave into her wishes and sat down at his desk, suddenly  
his mobile rang. Scully recognised the ring tone as Money,Money,Money by Abba. Doggett  
quickly answered his mobile communication device  
"John Doggett" he said   
  
THE END 


End file.
